


Beaten and Burnt

by ThoseFiveChicks



Series: Grace's Magical AU [2]
Category: Maggot Boy
Genre: M/M, Title, Ugh, i hate this, magical au, magical burnout, no one is a zombie, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoseFiveChicks/pseuds/ThoseFiveChicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Self-healing is much harder when your magic is burnt out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beaten and Burnt

“And just what the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?” Owen drawled from his place at the bottom of the stairs. Three boys at the top of the stairs were beating up on his boyfriend, and he was sure that he'd started to glow. You couldn't see your own glow until it got blinding, but to others?

Being a Red mage had some pretty great perks. Apparently, you looked fucking terrifying when you were mad.

He was short, and it was no secret that his powers were something to sneeze at, but when he was livid like this?

One of the boys took off immediately.

“What, come to join the party?” sneered one of them, kicking Parker. Parker was glowing— soft glow— and flickering. Soft for upset, flickering for scared. There was a jump in the flickering as the blow landed, and Parker yelped.

“You idiot,” muttered the other one as Owen scaled the stairs. “That's his room mate!”

“You get the fuck away from him,” Owen growled, bringing Power to his hands. It would likely start sputtering soon, if he could keep it up at all, but for the moment it would be fine.

Or _not_ , he realized as his head started to spin. He'd nearly burnt himself out during his last class of the day, and keeping this up would be difficult.

“You won't,” the second boy taunted, stepping between him and Parker.

“Fucking try me, asshole,” Owen replied, taking a step— if he was honest, a stagger— towards him.

“We could kill him,” said the first boy, and the Power flew from his hands into his stomach. The boy flew back, a crackle of red clouded around him. Owen brought a second sphere of Power into being, glaring at the second boy. “You want to keep this up, asshole?” He was ready to pass out, truly, but he would fight until he did.

“You're crazy,” the boy who was still standing exclaimed, going to the other boy's side.

“Yeah, I am. So leave.”

They both scurried off, and Owen allowed the Power to dissipate.

“You okay, Princess?” he asked, crouching beside Parker. His boyfriend was still glowing— of course he was, who the hell wouldn't be?— and was shaking a little, and he felt like he was going to pass out, but as long as they were both able to stand he was okay.

“No,” Parker replied, getting to his feet. “I... actually, can we just head back first?”

“Yeah,” Owen agreed, taking Parker's hand. “Do you want me to carry you?”

“Will you?”

He nodded, and the hand he'd taken went around his shoulder, and he scooped Parker up into his arms. There were three flights up the tower that contained their block, and by the time they got there it was Owen who was ready to collapse.

“I'll... I'll kill 'em later,” Owen slurred, dropping Parker into his favorite chair. “How ya doing, Blue?”

“Are you burning out?” asked Parker, whose glow had stabilized and begun to fade.

“Hm... probably. But how are you?” He sat on his bed, smiling absently up at the ceiling.

“I'm okay.”

“No, you're... you're holdin' your wrist. Did one a' those assholes break it?”

“Owen, I'm fine,” Parker repeated the lie.

“No you're not.”

“And you're burning, so you need to stay here and just rest.”

“I'm okay, Princess. I can heal you up.”

“I'll get Micah to do it later; you need to rest.”

“I can do a healin'.”

“No, you can't, not unless someone loans you the power to do it, and I'm sure as hell not going to.”

“Mm... fine.”

Parker poked at his wrist, wincing as he found the spot where it had been broken. “Can I come lie down?” he asked.

Owen held out his arms. “Come here, Princess.”

Parker was only too happy to oblige, walking over and snuggling up to Owen, carefully laying his wrist down on the mattress as Owen wrapped an arm around him.

“Want the edge off of the burning?” he asked.

“Mm, yeah, that's quite the good... that could be a good idea.”

Parker's uninjured hand came up to his face, and with a small blue spark, the lightness and the spinning of his head were gone.

“Wow, thanks. That, um... where'd you learn that?” Owen asked.

“Davey's hang-over trick, we figured out that it works okay for burning out a few months ago. Don't try any magic for a few hours, though, okay?”

“I won't. Can you self-heal, or take off the pain at all..?”

“I might be able to siphon a bit, but I can't really self-heal yet.”

“No?”

“You can't either, Owen.”

“I can do a little.”

“Broken bone isn't little, so shut up a second so I can siphon.”

Owen obeyed, falling silent as a spray of blue sparks flew between Parker's hand and broken wrist.

“Alright, well... numb, at least. Moving it's a bad idea, but...”

“Want me to send a message for—”

“No, you moron, no magic for you until _at least_ after dinner. If anyone's sending a message to Micah, it's me. But for now, I think I'm okay.”

“You sure, Princess?”

Parker kissed him.

“Pretty sure.”

 


End file.
